At Last
by Weeping Blood
Summary: The war with Zeref has finally ended, can Jellal and Erza finally cross paths and be together? (Jerza One-shot)


A/N: When Jerza becomes canon... not 'if' WHEN it becomes canon, I was hoping it'd be similar to this one-shot you're about to read. Also going to post it on my tumblr blog ~

Disclaimer: FT Belongs to Hiro Mashima

* * *

...At Last

Gazing up at the sky, it almost seemed brighter. The sunlight practically smiling down upon her with it's bright rays, a smile even graced her lips. Looking around, her comrades all had relieved looks on their faces. They all fought well in their battle, many were severely injured, but thankfully no lives were lost. The war she feared had finally came to an end.

It was over, Zeref was gone. The demonic mage who had caused so much havoc, chaos, and misery was finally gone. She has never been so thankful to be alive than right now. Looking at the bright blue sky, she inhaled the pure air and closed her eyes.

What made it even more worth it, was fighting alongside her friends, her loved ones... and _him._

Her eyes quickly looked around for that familiar face she longed to see. They fought alongside each other the whole way, the obstacles they faced just to stay alive. They didn't leave the battlefield unscathed either, Erza was covered in cuts, bruises, and severe wounds. Bandages were wrapped around her arms, forehead, torso, and legs. She stubbornly continued to walk on her own, without getting any rest.

Right now, she just needed to desperately see him.

Scurrying around the rubble, and wasteland that was their battlefield, she couldn't find him anywhere. ''...Did he leave already?'' She bit her bottom lip, frustrated at his disappearances. Not even a farewell before he left? Does he even know the emotional baggage he puts on her?

During their long-hard fought battle, she couldn't even count the numerous times he attempted to risk his life for her. She wouldn't have it, she wasn't losing another loved one. Even if her body gave up on her, she'd somehow manage to drag anyone she cared about out of harm's way. That included him. He was stubborn, but nonetheless she loved that idiot.

Leaning against a rock, she let out a sigh while crossing her arms. Resting her eyes, she decided to just give up. ''Looks like I'm too late.'' Erza stated in a mumble, assuming he already was long gone with his guild. Although, a warmth went through her body when she felt someone grasp her hand.

''Erza.'' Her eyes slowly fluttered open to meet with his, and she couldn't help but intertwine her fingers with his. A smile grazed her lips,

''I thought you left, gomen.'' She spoke, slightly embarrassed. A small tint of red grazed her cheeks.

He returned a warm smile, giving her hand a small squeeze. ''I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, at least.''

Erza scoffed, ''Wouldn't be the first time.''

''...Gomen...'' Jellal spoke, feeling rather guilty.

She let out a small chuckle, ''I understand your reasons...'' Erza understood full well that it was mainly because he was unable to stay in one place for a certain amount of time, but at least now... the council might finally get off his back. She clutched her head, wincing slightly.

''Are you alright?'' Jellal asked, slightly concerned. Even he had injuries from the battle, having bandages wrapped around his head, and lower torso, but Erza seemed to have it a bit worst.

''Y-Yeah, I'm fine...'' She said, although her wounds were throbbing with pain occasionally. ''Anyway, there's something I want to ask you about.'' Erza's tone became more stern, staring intensely at him.

There was an abrupt silence for a moment. Jellal blinked,

''Will your fiance be alright with us holding hands so intimately?'' She teased with a smirk,

Jellal let out an awkward chuckle, ''I knew that lie was going to come back to haunt me...'' he sighed as Erza laughed. ''But...'' His eyes caught contact with hers, and his free hand caressed the side of her head. His thumb caressed the area of her head that had bandages on it, and he leaned his forehead onto hers.

''...Somehow, I feel more at ease.'' He mumbled softly, closing his eyes.

''Thank you...'' Erza softly cried, causing Jellal to open his eyes again to look at her. ''Thank you for being alive.'' the tears slowly streamed down her cheek, but Jellal's thumb brushed it off. ''You don't know the pain I feel, worrying about you.''

''Always hiding your feelings from everyone...'' He took his forehead from hers, ''You don't have to do that around me you know.''

Erza looked up at him, and as their eyes met she realized something. After all the things she went through because of him, after all the fighting, all the waiting, all the anguish, all the sorrow... Finally...

Their hands loosened, and Erza felt vulnerable in that very moment. Burying her face into his chest, and letting it out. Her tears, the pain from it all, and the happiness she felt at that moment. Her fists tightly grasped his shirt, and his arms gently wrapped around her shaking form.

''Erza.'' He spoke softly, comfortingly rubbing her back. ''...You know I love you, right?''

''Of course I do, Idiot.'' She grasped his shirt even tighter at his words, ''I love you too.'' For the longest they knew well how each other felt, but it wasn't until now when they were able to fully express their feelings for each other. The words slipped out naturally for them.

When the red-head finally released her grasp on his shirt, and looked up at him, a smile full of relief was plastered on her face. Jellal used that as a chance to wiped the tears from her eyes, and brush her hair to the side. Her face flushed from her previous crying, and their embrace. Words weren't needed for the two when he took hold of her face, and brought it closer to his.

Everything up until now in their lives, finally made this possible.

Their lips collided, and their bodies grew closer. Without any doubts, without any regrets, they knew they could finally walk the same path together.


End file.
